


This was Note how it was supposed to Go

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, predating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie decides a note is the best way to express his feelings for Davey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was Note how it was supposed to Go

"The eagle is in the hen house! And he's flying! And stuff!"  
Almost everyone in the hall turned towards Race's scream, but Crutchie only saw Davey who'd just turned the corner.  
"You okay?" Crutchie heard Davey ask Race.  
Crutchie pulled a folded paper from his pocket. A second before dropping it into the slits of Davey's locker, he stopped and kissed it for luck. He shoved the note in the slot. He snuck a glance down the hall and saw Davey getting closer. He darted across the hall to hide his face in a water fountain.   
"Crutchie?"  
Crutchie lifted his head and turned to Davey. "Hey." He wiped his mouth. "What's up?"  
"Actually," said Davey, "It's great you're here. I wanted to give you cue cards for our presentation next week."  
"I have a class."  
Davey glanced at his watch. "It'll only take a second."  
"Okay."  
Davey started on his combination. "I thought that since you wrote most of the stuff on deforestation," he pulled the lock open and out of its hook, "you'd want to talk about that."   
Crutchie's breath caught in his throat as Davey pulled open the locker door.   
"It's probably the best part," continued Davey. "So..."  
As the door swung open, both boys watched a piece of paper flutter to the floor.


End file.
